Target X
Premise After being kidnapped by Omega Red, Wolverine manages to escape to a nearby forest. There, he finds his female clone, X-23, on a personal mission to destroy the person responsible for creating her: Madame Hydra. Now, the two team up to take on Hydra and destroy the Hydra base. Meanwhile, Cyclops and Jean Grey try to teach the New Mutants on much more advanced ways of using their mutant abilities. Summary In a cafe in Bayville, Ray, Bobby, and Jamie whine at Logan about having to take Scott and Jean's new class. They beg Logan to take over the class, but he refuses and tells them that if Scott and Jean have something to teach them they'd better listen. As he leaves he picks up a scent and follows it into an alley. Tentacles break out of a wall and hit Logan with a neutralizer. At The Institute, Jean and Scott head to the classroom. When they open the door, Scott is knocked over by Sam and it's chaos inside. Logan wakes in a cell. He breaks free and slices a hole in the wall. It turns out he's actually in a transport plane. Guards enter the room and blast him out of the plane. Logan falls the many miles back to earth most ungracefully, in one of the funniest scenes to date. In the forest the plane drops off Omega Red and Gauntlet. Logan crawls out of the water where he came to rest and struggles onto land. He gets blasted again and knocked down a hill. He finds a hollow log and tries to hide inside to give himself time to heal. But Omega Red finds him and drags him out. He calls him Weapon X and says that this time he's going to leave him broken and suffering. X-23 shows up to free Logan and as she leads him away, Gauntlet reports in that the target, X-23 has arrived. X-23 gets Logan to a safe distance and tells him that he has to leave. He follows her anyway trying to get answers. She finally tells him that she left the Institute to protect him and the others from H.Y.D.R.A.. Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. will continue to hunt her as long as she's alive. She tries to get him to leave again and tells him that the only reason he's there is as a setup to catch her. They knew she'd save him. Meanwhile back at the institute Scott and Jean are trying to teach their first class but all of the new mutants are causing mayhem. Berzerker comes in and throws a crumpled him piece of paper at Multiple which causes him to divide into ten more multiples. While everyone else is acting crazy and jumping around the room playing with their powers. Jean's yelling at them all while Scott's trying to give out hand outs. But everyone's using the handouts for paper airplanes or confetti. As soon as Scott hands Magma one she "accidentally" burns it to a crisp. Scott hands her another. and she once again "accidentally" burns it to ash. Scott asks if anyone else need a handout and all 20 Multiples raise their hand. At least Bobby's taking this seriously, says Jean as she sees Bobby in his ice form sitting and paying attention. The class starts to giggle as Jean puts her hand on Bobby's shoulder. Jean realizes its just an ice sculpture of Bobby as it falls over and breaks. The whole class ends up leaving to go look for Bobby. Meanwhile, Omega Red and Gauntlet continue to track Logan and X-23. Spotting movement, Omega Red launches a tentacle into a nearby bush and catches a wolverine (the animal), which he tosses aside. While this is going on, Gauntlet continues, leaving Omega Red behind to catch up later. Logan and X-23 continue to move, aware that they are still being pursued. Logan tries to tell X-23 that they're being led into a trap but she won't listen. Soon after they realize they're cornered. Gauntlet uses a sonic weapon to incapacitate them. They're taken to H.Y.D.R.A. HQ, where Madam Hydra conveniently fills Logan in on all of their plans. X-23 has been destroying Hydra bases, but now that they've recaptured her they're going to wipe her mind clean and finishing turning her into the perfect weapon. As she leaves Omega Red asks her about Logan and she tells him that he's no longer useful and as per their agreement he's all his. Omega Red tells Logan that he's the first of the Weapon X group (including Sabretooth, Wade, and Maverick) to pay. He attacks Logan, but misses and ends up freeing him instead. Meanwhile the scientist working on X-23 calls up Gauntlet to complain about him using one of the neutralizers on her, that it will interfere with the mind wipe. As he finds out that Gauntlet didn't use a neutralizer on her, X-23's eyes open. Alarms blare and soon X-23 and Logan meet up in the hall. Logan finds out that getting into the base was what she really wanted all along. As Omega Red catches up to Logan and keeps him busy, X-23 takes off, placing explosives all over the base. The HQ starts going up in flames. Madame Hydra makes her way to the hover craft to escape. X-23 climbs up the outside of the craft. Logan tries to follow and stop her, but she kicks him off. On board, X-23 confronts Madame Hydra. Hydra offers her anything she wants but X-23 says she can't give her what she wants. Gauntlet shows up to say that it's over and X-23 agrees as she flings more explosives around the control room. She smiles wickedly at Madame Hydra just before the ship explodes and crashes to the ground. S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to arrest the remaining Hydra members, including Omega Red. Fury asks Logan about X-23 and he tells him that she didn't make it. As they take off, Logan catches a scent and smiles. In the distance X-23 watches them leave and then takes off into the forest. Back at the institute Jean and Scott finally get the New Mutants to calm down and pay attention. Jean uses her telekinesis to levitate everyone to the ceiling. Scott shoots his optic blast at the ceiling, barely missing Bobby. It reflects of the walls and ceiling barely missing the new mutants by an inch then coming down and splits an apple on Bobby's desk in two. Jean lets everybody down in their seats and they are all quiet and ready to listen. Wolverine walks by and smiles. Quotes Bobby: Who names their training classes?! Jamie: I don't even know what physics is. Bobby: Pleease! At least with you we get to go outside. And break stuff. X-23: (At a very injured Logan...Get up! X-23: (clawed foot out) What are you doing here? Wolverine: Nice to see you too, kid X-23: You should have healed by now. Wolverine: Give me a break, kid. I started the morning by falling out of an airplane. Wolverine: This look like a trap to anyone but me?! Omega Red: You deserve this Logan. You and all of your Weapon X comrades. Wolverine: Look Casper! I don't know what you are talking about. Who the devil are you? Omega Red: I will have my vengeance! You are only the first! Sabertooth, Wade, Maverick! You will all pay for- Wolverine: Quit your yammering and just do it already! Notes * Wolverine helps X-23 take down part of HYDRA. * Omega Red, Gauntlet and Viper make their first and only appearance. * While looking for Wolverine, Omega Red caught a real wolverine. * Sunspot and Cannonball appear, but have no lines. * This is one of the few episodes where Charles Xavier does not appear. * Wade Wilson is mentioned to be part of the Weapon X program. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Scott McNeil as Wolverine Recurring Cast * Iceman Guest Cast * X-23 * Nick Fury * Viper * Omega Red * Gauntlet * Magma * Multiple * Berzerker Category:Season Four Category:Episode